The present invention relates generally to the field of clothing construction and in particular to a new and useful construction for pants, trousers, jeans, shorts, underwear, hosiery, tights, swimsuits or any garment for covering the trunk portion of the body and having seat and crotch areas.
Clothing is a reflection of a person's image. Therefore, many people choose clothing which improves their appearance and image. Women often choose clothing to accentuate their natural features to project the image that they are in shape. This is especially true for bolstering confidence and self-esteem. However, most of these types of clothing are uncomfortable. Jeans with stretch denim or similar elastic fiber have recently become popular for providing a improved comfort and style. However, these types of jeans do not sufficiently accentuate the natural features of the wearer.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,543,062 discloses a pants garment that is provided with a unique cut and assembly that lifts and accentuates the wearer's buttocks. The pants garment is formed with a high back and a low front to better highlight and accentuate the buttocks of the wearer. Elastic panels along a front of the torso portion pull on the rear portions of the garment to better lift and accentuate the buttocks. A concave curved segment at the crotch joins a rearwardly disposed center seam and helps lift and accentuate the buttocks. In one construction, the pants garment is formed of a shape recovery material such as stretch denim. The leg portions have a single seam extending along an inner side so that the outer surface is seamless.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,451 discloses a pants garment comprising left and right panels with a rear portion joined along a rear curved line. The rear curved line is accentuated and rounded. The leg portions are narrowed to engage the thigh of a wearer to urge the buttocks of the wearer upwardly to fill out and conform to the rear curved line.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,214,770 to Smith discloses a pair of shorts having a conventional structure of left and right sides joined by left and right side seams, left and right legs and a waistband. The pair of shorts further contains an interior first panel of resilient fabric that extends around the right side of the garment from a central back seam to a front fly portion. Also, the shorts contain an interior second panel of resilient fabric that extends around the left side of the garment from the central back seam to the front fly portion. Both first and second panels extend vertically from the waistband to the crotch. Both panels are incorporated in the waistband, back and fly seam, but are otherwise unattached to the outer fabric of the shorts.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,041,442 to Owen discloses shorts having upper and lower portions and a liner formed of flexible material disposed within the upper garment portion. However, Owen '442 does not disclose any seams in the liner.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,513 to Shiller et al. discloses a pair of stretch slacks having a waistband into which an internal body hugging member is sewn. The body hugging member is made of a material such as a power net. The member is stitched to the slacks along a line which extends from the front center, along the crotch to the rear center. The power net may be made of panels sewn together particularly across the crotch. The configuration of the power net is such that individual leg holes are defined.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,297 to Polack and U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,130 to Brown both disclose a trouser construction in which the front part of the waistband is much lower than the back.
A product know as the “Something Vienus V-Hip Jeans” is know from Japan with a buttocks lifting feature. See, for example, the Internet URL http://www.v-hip.ip/index.html. Also see Japanese Utility Model Registration 3080399 of Jul. 4, 2001 and Japanese Patent Application No. 2002-63808 of Mar. 8, 2002.
A need remains for a figure enhancing garment that is structured to particularly sculpture the buttocks or seat area of the wearer.